


Taste of Hell (WIP)

by AlfenLiesel17



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hurt Gabriel (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Rape, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of mpreg, Vaginal Sex, dont worry, no beta I WILL DIE LIKE A MAN, there is NO mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfenLiesel17/pseuds/AlfenLiesel17
Summary: Rogue demons demand answers as to why the Apocalypse was cancelled. Gabriel is captured and Asmodeus decides to break him for answers.orAuthor wants a Hurt!Gabriel fic since there isn’t enough of them.This work is inspired by childrenofthesun’s fic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006950Go check it out!
Relationships: Gabriel/Asmodeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Taste of Hell (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Sweetest Rose (Crush it Until the Petals Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006950) by [childrenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun). 

Gabriel trembled from the overstimulation, all he could muster was a moan. Asmodeus countinued to pound away from behind. At this point his legs had given out, hovering inches above the ground. The cuffs around Gabriel’s wrists kept him up in the air, maintaining a strain on his arms. Asmodeus had decided to change positions and is currently still thrusting in Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel whimpers as he cums again, dry this time. His corporation was spent and it couldn’t ejaculate anymore semen. The angel shudders as he rode out his orgasm. Asmodeus noticed that he was cumming dry and decided to change things. He cums inside the angel and pulls out, his load leaking and dripping to the floor. He had cum inside him that he didn’t know the exact number. Asmodeus walks in front of him and says, “Let’s change this Effort shall we?” he smiles and grabs Gabriel’s softening cock.

“Wha- what are you-“ Gabriel stumbled with his words. He felt hands touching his sensitive cock. Suddenly, he felt his Effort change. His focus shifted down, to where his cock used to be. Panic started to fill him. Eyes widening, he looks up Asmodeus still smiling. The demon goes behind him again and lifts up his left leg. Gabriel can feel something slick between his legs.

“Look up my dear,” Asmodeus said. Gabriel looks up to see a mirror, his gut suddenly feeling it was about to drop. Gabriel can see himself, fully naked and exposed. He can see his new vulva, shining with his juices. Asmodeus was behind his horried expression, giving a smug smile. “you look very beautiful my dear.”

Asmodeus’ other hand starts to trail down to his cunt. Gabriel felt powerless as he reach his Effort. Fingers felt their way through his slit, making the angel tremble again. He tries to crane his head away, but he was met with a harsh slap to the face. “Keep watching, you slut.”

Asmodeus grabs his leg again and raises it higher than before. His hand returned sliding around his wet folds. Gabriel fights back the tears, but they kept streaming from his eyes. He can’t take this anymore. The hand suddenly finds its way to his clit, rubbing the hard nub. It caused Gabriel to moan loudly, it felt so good. Soon the pressure started to build, Gabriel whined as he was so close. The hand suddenly disappears and he was left panting. 

“N- no. Why did you-“ Gabriel suddenly realized what he just said. He stopped himself from saying the last word, his cheeks growing red.

“What was that? Do you want me to continue?” Asmodeus chuckles. “Satan, you really are becoming a whore.” He lines up his cock to the angel’s cunt. With a forceful thrust he breaches his entrance, Gabriel screams at the pain. The angel thrashed from the demon’s grasp, but Asmodeus held on tightly by his pelvis. It was too much, the pain felt unbearable.

Gabriel felt sick to his stomach. Seeing himself being violated was too much to bear as well. Lewd and wet sounds came from his cunt, being pounded hard and fast. Asmodeus’ hand found it self once more on his clit, rubbing it to the rhythm of his thrust. Gabriel was moaning louder, filling the room with his voice. “Fuck, you feel so good angel. All wet and warm inside for me.” Asmodeus said.

Gabriel cried out as he came, his orgasm hitting him hard. He had never felt this before. It was a sight to see himself spurt all over Asmodeus’ lenght, still moving inside him. Gabriel can see his cum drip on his inner thighs. “I’m getting close Gabe. You’re going to take all my cum,” Asmodeus took his hand from Gabriel’s cunt and brings it to his face. “until your body takes it. And soon you’ll be a mother to my children.”

Fear struck Gabriel. He doesn’t want to become pregnant, not with a demon’s child. He tries to plead with Asmodeus, but instead his fingers were shoved deep in his mouth.

Gabriel can taste himself, it was revolting. He wanted to gag badly, but instead Asmodeus began to fuck his mouth with his fingers. The angel cried as he could nothing to stop him. Soon, Asmodeus’ thrusts became more erratic, the slap of skin becoming more harsher. “I’m going to cum my dearest.” he whispers into his ear. He pulls his fingers away from Gabriel’s mouth

“NO DON’T! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU! I DON’T TO GET PREGNANT!” Gabriel screams. He cries out as he cums again for the second time, his body quaking from the release. Asmodeus kept going with his thrust until he cums inside Gabriel, painting his insides with semen. Filling him up to the brim with cum. He doesn’t stop moving in him however, he continues his thrusts, causing his load to leak out of the angel. Terror filled Gabriel’s mind as he saw Asmodeus’ cum drip on his thighs. There was so much inside him, he can feel it slosh around his cunt. He sobs at the sight.

“We’re not done yet angel,” Asmodeus scoops up some of his cum with his fingers and shoves it back to Gabriel’s mouth. “Remember that I’ll keep doing this until your body takes my seed,” he thrusts deep into Gabriel’s warm cunt. “and you’ll be blessed with my children.”

There was nothing Gabriel can do but to cum. He comes again with a moan, his mind entering a dazed state of pleasure. All he could do now was be fucked over and over again, until his body accepts Asmodeus’ seed. He sucks on the fingers in his mouth, waiting for his next load to fill him up again.


End file.
